The new plant of the present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant that was discovered and selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of a cross of a female parent chrysanthemum cultivar named `Recette` (not patentd) and a male parent chrysanthemum named `Rex` (not patented) by Rob Noodelijk in May, 1992.
The first act of asexual reproduction of Refocus was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in August, 1992 in a controlled environment in Ter Aar, Holland.